<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where is Seven? by Destini Islands (Destini)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613881">Where is Seven?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands'>Destini Islands (Destini)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Gen, Mentioned 707 | Choi Luciel, Mentioned Main Character (Mystic Messenger)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destini/pseuds/Destini%20Islands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years now. So...</p>
<p>
  <i>Where is Seven?</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where is Seven?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:') Cheritz...where is he?</p>
<p>Original Title: Where is Seven and Vanderwood?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran wears a gentle smile every day. When he wakes up in the morning, he presses a kiss to his fiancee’s temple, or perhaps on her ear, or neck, or shoulder, anywhere his heart brings him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes breakfast for two and tends to his garden. Saeran never forgets to water his plants. He takes his medicine, he checks his appointments, and he goes to work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran works with Jumin and Jaehee, the three of them are coworkers and close now. They consider him a friend and Saeran appreciates it. He checks the messenger and always knows what everyone is up to. Yoosung, especially, is so kind to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He meets his fiancee for lunch, sometimes joined by Jumin or Jaehee. They plan nice dates, they talk about their days, and they always have a good time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Saeran goes home and hugs his beloved. They always kiss and they always miss each other - they are so in love. If there is no work tomorrow, they go on those dates they planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All is finally well in his life. Saeran is not being forced to do anything and he feels comfortable and at peace. He’s the healthiest he’s ever been in all his years of living.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, Saeran wakes up in the middle of the night with a buzz from his phone. He desperately tries to see if there’s anything new, if there’s anything his programs have picked up. Is there a sign?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it’s always a false alarm. Saeran doesn’t know where Saeyoung is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been three years now. His therapist thinks he’s given up. But, Saeran is the only one still searching, the only one who thinks he’s alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where is Seven?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still doesn’t know.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments, please leave one if you enjoyed this or would like to. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>